


Marry Me?

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Tony wants to propose because he'll be leaving.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles by Bork [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Kudos: 51





	Marry Me?

Peter was going through his mail, anxious to see if his college acceptance letters have arrived but they don't seem to be. He applied to a couple of universities but the ones he's really excited for are Empire State University or MIT. He's kinda leaning towards MIT because not only will he be able to study something he enjoys, he'll also be with Tony, his boyfriend.

He still can't believe that THE Tony Stark asked him out on a date sophomore year. He's had a crush on him ever since he saw him in one of his AP level classes. Not only is he _extremely_ hot, he's also really smart and charming. Has the most handsome smile too. Just the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles at Peter just makes his heart melt. Tony already got his acceptance letter and he of course got in. So his should arrive any day now.

He enters the apartment and finds said boyfriend sitting there in the living room with his aunt. They both seem to be anxious about something. He places his keys on the kitchen aisle. "Is everything ok? You guys look like you need to use the toilet real bad."

"It's nothing. It's just your acceptance letters came in today." May holds out all of them to show to Peter.

"Oh my god, did you guys read them yet? I didn't get in did I. Of course I didn't. Why'd I expect anything to-" 

"Hey, babe, relax. You're rambling again.We haven't read them yet. Your aunt thought it would be nice if we opened them together." Tony tries to comfort him by hugging him tight. "Now, let's tear them open."

They go through all of them, leaving MIT and ESU for last. He didn't make it for some of them but for most of them he made it in, some even offered scholarships. When it was finally down to the last 2, Peter's heart started pounding. He reached for the ESU letter first.

Peter tries to open the letter as properly as he can (which means not tearing the envelope in half but still ripping the sealed edge). He holds the folded letter and takes a deep breath. "Here goes..." He unfolds the paper.

_Dear Mr. Parker,  
Thank you for applying to Empire State University. We would like to inform you that the board has accepted your application. We are....._

"I got in to ESU!!!" He tells and hugs May as tight as he can and hugs Tony the same way afterwards. 

"I knew you could do it, sweetie! I'm so proud of you" 

Peter looks at the piece of paper like it's made out of gold. He can't believe that he got accepted. Tony hands him the 2nd letter from MIT, already opened. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But I didn't read it, I swear." While Peter treated the 1st letter like a valuable treasure, Peter held the 2nd one like ticking time bomb. This letter decides if he can attend university with Tony. If they can get an apartment together. Wake up in the same bed everyday. 

He carefully opens the paper and starts reading;

_Dear Mr. Parker,  
We would like to thank you for applying to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, but we regret to inform you that the board has denied your application..._

Peter couldn't continue reading after seeing the word 'regret'. He didn't need to read the rest of the letter to know that he didn't make it. 

May wraps her arms around Peter. "It's okay, Peter. You have a bunch of other universities that you can attend. Hell, you can go to ESU!" 

Tony seems to be more upset about this ordeal than Peter. 

"I don't get it! You're clearly smarter than I am. You deserve to get in. I'll go over there and-" Peter quickly interrupts him.

"No, Tony, don't! If you complain about it then they'll automatically give me a spot because you're a Stark. If I'm going to attend MIT, I want it to be because they thought I was smart enough to go there. Not because they're afraid of you. So please, don't."

Tony starts to lose some of the tension in his body but he is still furious about the situation.

"But hey, it's not that far from MIT, Tones. We can still have our own little apartment. We'll just have to commute a lot." When Peter looked up at Tont he noticed that his face fell. "What's wrong?"

Tony starts playing with his hands; a nervous tick he has when he's about to deliver bad news and seeing that doesn't help soothe Peter.

"The thing is... I'm not going to MIT. I'm moving to Italy with my parents and study there. They already have a place in mind for me."

"Wait, you're leaving? When?"

"After graduation. We're taking a car to the airport after the ceremony." The sadness in Tony's voice makes the tears that have been welling up in his eyes fall.

Peter can't hear anything. All he hears is static. He can't believe that his boyfriend is going to be halfway across the globe. 

_1 month before graduation_

Tony and Peter are trying to spend as much time together as they can before Tony flies back to Italy. They've been going out on dates almost everyday and every day that passes by, they get more desperate to do as much as they can together. 

Tony is worried that the distance will cause a strain on their relationship, or even cause them to break up. Peter assures Tony that even though it will take some getting used to, they will be fine. As much as Tony wants to believe nothing bad is going to happen, he can't help but think otherwise. While out shopping with Peter they pass by a jewelry store and Tony knows exactly what he needs to do.

Tony takes Peter out on a luxurious dinner at a high-end restaurant. Tony thinks Peter looks beautiful in his suit and he can even see that he has a bit of makeup on. They talk through the entire dinner and have a blast. A couple of other guests judged them for being too loud but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was each other.

After dinner they went through Central Park and fell into an easy conversation that they're used to. 

"I still can't believe you just threw Rhodey under the bus like that!"

"What was I supposed to do! I had a date with you and I wouldn't have made it if I was stuck in detention." 

Peter couldn't stop laughing and Tony wanted to record that sound and have it play on repeat. 

"Pete, do you trust me?"

Peter is a bit confused with the sudden question but answers anyway. "Of course I do."

"Okay, then close your eyes and I'll bring you somewhere special."

Peter blushes at the request. "Tony! We can't do it in the park!  _plus i didn't do any prep_

"Wha- Oh my god that's not what I meant! We can do that some other time though." Tony gets a slap on the arm for that. "I wanna bring you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise. Please?"

Peter pretends to ponder over it for a while and closes his eyes. "Okay then. Lead the way"

Tony takes Peter's arm and lets him grab onto his elbow and they slowly begin their walk.

After a while they finally reach their destination and Tony tells Peter to open his eyes. When Peter opens his eyes, he finds himself in the middle of a cute little gazebo with fairy lights hung all around them. He turns around and sees Tony kneeling on one knee, holding a ring and gasps.

"Peter, meeting you was the best thing that could've happened to me. Everytime I see you, you make me so happy and loved. When I first asked you out, I was so surprised that you said yes. I never knew what you saw in this dingus. I still don't. I just can't stand not being around you and moving to Italy is going to hurt so much. I love you so much Peter Benjamin Parker. So, will you marry me?"

By the end of his speech he's already breaking down in tears and Peter seems to be in the same situation. Peter is left speechless and Tony can only assume that it's a good thing. After a few seconds which felt like an eternity, Peter says something so softly that Tony thinks he misheard it.

"W.....c...n..."

"What did you say?"

"I said we can't." Peter mutters.

Tony's world shatters around him when he hears his words more clearly.

"Wha- What do you mean we can't?" 

Peter kneels down so he's on the same level as Tony.

"I mean, we can't get married yet, Tony. We're too young."

"You don't want to be married to me?" Tony croaks out.

"Of course I do. We're just so young. We need time to figure out who we are."

Tony hides the ring, feeling embarrassed. Peter pulls Tony towards him, one hand at the back of his head and the other around his waist.

Tony's voice cracks. "So it's a no?"

"It's a not now, Tony."

"I don't get it. If we're so sure that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, then why not say it now."

Peter pulls back to look at Tony in his eyes. "We've got plenty of time. You don't have to worry."

Tony tries to blink his tears away but they just keep coming. "I'm not worried. I'm just so happy to be with you."

"And I'm so happy to be with you too. And one day, I'll be happy to be a Stark." Peter leans in to give Tony a slow kiss that's filled with nothing but love.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Tony. Always. Never forget that." 

After that whole night it took a few days before they were back to the way they were before. They might act the same but underneath it all, their relationship is stronger than ever. That talk solidified everything about them. They continued their everyday lives until the day of the graduation.

Tony was valedictorian and Peter was salutatorian. They both gave speeches. Everybody cried. Tony cried but he refused to admit it in front of his class. When they finally got their diplomas and were officially highschool graduates, they went down to their families who were waiting for them. Aunt May had both of them in a bone crushing hug while telling them how proud she was of them. Howard Stark surprised Tony by congratulating him and Peter for graduating. Maria Stark was so proud and kept peppering kisses all over their faces. When it was time for them to go, Tony gave Peter one last kiss and hug goodbye before they drove off. 

They called and messaged eachother everyday and visited during holidays. Tony took Peter and May to Italy to enjoy the sunny beaches. And if one day after they graduated Peter has ring on his left hand, that's none of our business.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Will you marry me?"  
> "We cant.."  
> "Is that a no?"  
> "It's a not now."
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
